


Pretty In Pink

by thelonelywriter



Series: Pretty In Pink [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Lap Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel, some kind of dean smith 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Cas used Dean's credit card to go on somewhat of a kinky shopping spree. Once Dean gets home from work, Cas makes sure to show Dean everything he bought, and the two end up putting a few things to use...





	Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> wow, first pwp in awhile!! idk what it is, but i just haven't rlly been influenced recently to write straight up porn. i'm kind of growing to enjoy writing it more if it has a build up, thus my most recent fic that ended up 26k words. but, for awhile, i've wanted to write something where dean spoils cas, and eventually i came up with the idea of this fic. this fic could have taken a lot of different turns given the variety of toys cas shows dean, but for some reason i ended up writing dp which??? i never write dp but hey, y'know, these things happen
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!!!

“I used your card, is that okay?”

A grin grew on Dean’s face as he closed the front door behind him. Coming home to those words after a long day of working at the office, a long day of paperwork and meetings and too many uncomfortable chairs, you would think that that would be the last thing Dean would want to hear from a boyfriend who was a little too good at making online or in store purchases.

Except you’d be wrong.

“Did you max it out this time?” Dean called out, teasing, to the rest of the house, Cas’ exact whereabouts unknown but his voice drifting pleasantly out from somewhere, Dean suspected somewhere upstairs.

Sure enough, some seconds later Dean could hear feet padding down the stairs.

“Not today,” Cas teased back, Dean turning to find Cas having appeared at the end of the stairs in a t-shirt and some sweatpants.

“Well, there’s still time left in the day, y’know,” Dean joked, grinning at Cas who rolled his eyes as Dean turned and shrugged off his suit jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack.

“Don’t tempt me,” Cas replied, smirking slightly as he stepped forwards, moving in to give Dean a soft kiss. “How was work?” Cas inquired, letting Dean slide his arms around Cas’ waist and pull him closer.

“Bad.”

Dean kissed Cas once more.

“Coming home to you makes up for it.”

Dean pulled away just slightly to watch Cas grin, eyes sparkling as he shook his head and leaned in to nuzzle at Dean’s neck, arms tightening around Dean.

“Charmer,” Cas grumbled, gaining a little laugh from Dean who ran a soothing hand down Cas’ back.

“Did you buy anything really good?” Dean questioned. Cas nodded. “Online or did you go out?”

“Some online, a few I went out and got today. I staggered the purchases though ‘cuz I didn’t want you getting suspicious about the charge on your card, plus I didn’t want to freeze it. So, some things I ordered a while back, some I ordered just a few days ago. I just wanted it to be a matter of what I bought arriving the same day, even if it came from different sellers,” Cas explained, head still tucked into the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean huffed a breath of laughter and shook his head.

“You could probably rob me of all my money in less than a month, couldn’t you?” Dean said, nosing at the side of Cas’ head. Cas poked his head up, a triumphant smile on his face along with mischievous eyes.

“I think I’m robbing you right now,” Cas informed Dean. Dean shook his head.

“It doesn’t count as robbing if my hidden motive is to spoil you. We could possibly call it consensual robbing if you wanted, since you probably emptied half my bank account,” Dean offered. Cas laughed and shook his head.

“Don’t worry, I paid attention to funds,” Cas insisted, giving Dean one last kiss on the cheek before stepping away.

“So, are you gonna show me everything you bought?” Dean asked. Cas nodded. “Now or later?”

“Well, you just got home and you had a long day,” Cas supposed, though Dean could tell that he had excitement bubbling in him, he just wasn’t letting it show.

“And you could make that long day better by showing me everything I can tell you’re excited about having bought,” Dean told Cas, giving him a little poke in the side. Cas smiled and glanced up at Dean, eyes hopeful.

“Really?”

Dean nodded.

“I’ll take a seat on the couch and you can show me everything in the living room, how’s that sound?”

Cas smiled even wider and nodded.

“Sounds good,” he told Dean.

“Good,” Dean replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Cas’ head before wandering off into the living room. Once Dean got to the couch, about to sit down, he turned, going to ask Cas something, only to see that Cas was already gone, having hurried up the stairs already.

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle a little at Cas’ enthusiasm, plopping down on the couch and sitting back, trying to get as comfortable as he could. He relished in the feel of the plush couch cushions, the office chairs at work having been very unforgiving that day.

Dean couldn’t find it in him to mind all too much, however, not when he heard Cas’ feet pattering back down the staircase. Dean couldn’t find it in him to be surprised at how quick Cas was either, he knew that Cas could be impossibly fast when he set his mind to things.

“Alright, so the top was purchased like maybe a week ago, and the shorts were purchased like a week and a half ago,” Cas informed Dean who nodded, looking over to take in Cas’ appearance. He bit back a smile when he read the print on Cas’ shirt.

“Don’t tell me you’re wearing that out in public.”

Cas grinned coyly at him.

The top Cas was sporting was a white, cropped tee that showed a fair amount of his toned and tanned stomach. The baby blue, cursive print on it read, ‘Daddy Issues’.

“You cannot wear that to public events,” Dean went on, still looking at the top. Cas looked like he had been holding back laughter, and finally it came out in the form of a snicker.

“Okay, okay, I probably won’t, honestly, because it’s out there, but if there’s a good occasion that happens to come up…” Cas trailed off. Dean blinked and then shook his head.

“You’re insane.”

“I look cute in it though, right?” Cas prompted, and Dean smiled, nodding.

“You look very cute in it,” he agreed truthfully. 

“So, even if I don’t wear it out, I thought it looked cute with these shorts,” Cas went on, looking down and letting his hands drift to the waistline of the shorts he was wearing. 

They were baby pink and made of silk, best described as “booty shorts” seeing as, when Cas turned around, a good amount of his ass peaked out from underneath them. They had a drawstring on what was a higher waistline that rose slightly above Cas’ hips and they were slightly loose, but fitted in the exact right places.

“Okay, now these I really like,” Dean said, sitting up a little. Cas smirked. 

“I figured you would,” he replied. Dean rolled his eyes when he saw the smug look that was in Cas’ eyes.

“C’mere,” Dean said, leaning forwards a bit and motioning Cas towards him with grabby hands. Cas did as told, walked around the coffee table and let Dean’s hands slide smoothly around Cas’ hips. “Do you know how good your ass looks in these, baby?” Dean muttered, turning Cas’ hips so he could smooth a hand over Cas’ ass.

“Yes.”

Dean gave Cas’ ass a little slap and Cas laughed.

“Good,” Dean sighed, giving Cas’ ass one last pat. “Are they comfy?” Dean inquired as Cas began to walk back around the coffee table. Cas nodded with a hum. “Good,” Dean said with a nod, eyeing Cas up and down one more time.

“Now, there are some more things upstairs that I have to get so close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you to, okay?” Cas told Dean as he began to head for the stairs. Dean nodded, closing his eyes and listening to Cas’ feet go back up the stairs, then, after some moments, come back down. “Keep them closed,” Cas insisted as Dean heard him wander through the living room and head into the kitchen.

“They’re closed,” Dean informed Cas who, after another pause and some shuffling noises from the kitchen, was back in the living room.

“Alright,” Cas began slowly. Dean heard Cas set something down on the coffee table. “Open them.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked down at the glass coffee table, free of almost everything except a bottle of lube and a transparent, baby pink, glass dildo that was seemingly meant to mirror a tentacle, one end of it curled up as if to make a makeshift, small handle, the rest of it curved, widening at the end with little bumps decorating the entire thing.

“Ooh, tentacles. Kinky,” Dean muttered as he leaned forwards to take the piece of glass in hand. 

“I found it at one of the stores I went to today and I thought it was cute. And it has that little piece to it that looks perfect for just hooking your finger in, so I’m sure you wouldn’t have any trouble fucking me with it if you wanted to use it on me instead of me just using it on myself,” Cas explained as Dean ran his fingers over the bumps and curves of it. “And the lube came with it and I got the flavored kind ‘cuz we’re running out of the flavored kind,” Cas added on.

“Sweet,” Dean replied happily, setting down the dildo on the coffee table and looking up at Cas. “See? This is why you buying things makes my day better. You come out here in a cute crop top and shorts that show off your perfect ass, you bring me stuff that we’re both gonna like, you replenish our lube supply. It’s perfect,” Dean told Cas who snorted and shook his head, smiling.

“Well, there’s more where that came from,” Cas informed Dean, giving him a knowing look. “Close your eyes and I’ll be back with something else,” Cas told Dean who immediately closed his eyes.

Soon enough, Dean heard Cas leave the room, shuffle something around in the kitchen, then come back into the room, a moment of silence before he spoke.

“Open them.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked down at the coffee table, grinning immediately when he was met with the sight of a bundle of brand new, baby pink colored rope.

“This could probably be classified as somewhat of a gift since I know how much you wanted to try shibari for awhile there, but we never got around to buying the actual rope. I remembered today though when I was at the same store I bought that glass dildo at, and I asked about rope and they said this would be good for beginners. Also, I wasn’t sure what color you’d want, but I liked the pink,” Cas explained with a shrug.

“Have I told you how much I love you today?”

Cas smirked, eyes glittering. 

“No,” Cas began, voice coy. “But there are two more things that I bought that make me think that you might love me even more after I show them to you. I saved the best for last,” Cas added on. Dean bit his lip, smiling up at Cas. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands this time,” Cas chirped, and Dean did so immediately, still smiling as he sat back a little.

The usual routine ensued until Cas was back in the living room and suddenly, he was setting something in Dean’s open palms. Dean’s brows furrowed as he tried to card the texture. It felt like glass, it was fairly big.

“Open them.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked down at what was in his hands.

It was a whip with medium length, black leather tails protruding from a detailed handle that was completely transparent and made from sturdy glass. Dean turned it over in his hands before holding it, admiring the way the glass felt cold under his hand, yet warmed under his touch.

“And, since the end is glass, you could technically use it as a dildo, but I think it’s nice as just a whip on its own too,” Cas offered, tilting his head and looking down at Dean who was running the length of leather over his hand.

“Cas, this is beautiful,” Dean huffed, looking up at Cas with a small smile and bright eyes. 

“I thought you’d like it,” Cas replied, smiling back.

“I love it,” Dean told Cas who gave a little nod.

“Alright, you wanna see the last thing I bought?” Cas questioned after a short moment of Dean simply admiring the craftsmanship of the whip.

“Of course,” Dean sighed, setting the whip down on the coffee table.

“Eyes closed,” Cas said, and Dean did so. “Hands out.”

Dean held out his hands once more.

Dean waited a few moments until something light yet still sturdy was placed in his hands.

“Open.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked down to see a good sized pastel blue colored paddle, seemingly well made out of leather. On the wide end of it was a large engravement, multiple letters etched into it in cream, likely in a way so that when hit with the paddle, a word would appear wherever the paddle had hit. Dean furrowed his brow, trying to read the word, realizing it was backwards. Then, once he finally read it, he looked up at Cas in awe.

“No way,” he said simply. Cas bit his lip, grinning.

“I had it custom made,” Cas informed Dean. “You know how it’ll work, right?”

Dean nodded.

“So, now, every time you use that paddle, my ass will be bright red save the bold lettered word ‘slut’.”

Dean ran a thumb over the smooth leather of the paddle and shook his head. 

“You’re incredible,” Dean sighed happily, and Cas smirked, sauntering over to Dean to stand in front of him.

“So, you enjoyed all my purchases? Or yours, perhaps, since it was your money,” Cas mused. Cas looked like he was about to open his mouth to speak again but he was interrupted by Dean pulling Cas down who yelped, scrambling to straddle Dean’s lap and giggling as Dean began kissing him all over, his cheeks, his nose, his chin.

“You know how to make my day a whole lot better, huh?” Dean questioned after pulling away from leaving a long, smacking kiss to Cas’ cheek that made Cas giggle only more.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Cas sighed, smiling happily as Dean’s hands slid down to rest on Cas’ waist. “What are you gonna use on me first?” Cas went on, flirtatious tone to his voice, eyelashes fluttering just enough to catch Dean’s attention but not enough to seem too showy or blatant.

“Oh, you’re looking for something right now, huh?” Dean inquired with a raised eyebrow. Cas bit his lip to try and hide a grin as he glanced away from Dean and shrugged.

“We don’t have to, I mean, we should probably have dinner, you’re probably hungry too,” Cas added on.

“It can wait,” Dean hummed, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to Cas’ neck, earning a shiver from Cas. “I think it’s just a matter of whether you wanna try and use everything you got in once scene, or if you wanna break them in one by one,” Dean mused.

“Mmm, one by one I think,” Cas supplied as Dean continued to kiss over Cas’ neck.

“Why don’t you pick what you wanna use tonight then, sweetheart, hm?” Dean murmured happily into the skin of Cas’ neck. Cas chewed on his lower lip for a moment, thinking, before he grinned.

“Y’know, I actually forgot, there’s something else that I picked up today.”

Dean paused and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?”

Cas nodded.

“It just wasn’t too big or important, so I kinda figured I’d mention it some other time,” Cas went on to explain.

“What is it?” Dean questioned, pulling back from Cas for a moment.

“A plug.”

Cas paused.

“That I may or may not be wearing.”

Dean paused before licking his lips and giving Cas’ hip a pat of his hand, leaning back in his seat.

“Show me,” he said simply, and Cas glanced down at him, Dean giving him an encouraging nod. Cas slid off of Dean’s lap, standing up in front of him. Dean gave him one last encouraging nod before Cas was sighing, turning around and hooking his fingers in the edge of his shorts, dragging the back of them down just past the swell of his ass. “Spread your legs a little, sweetheart,” Dean chimed in, leaning forwards and brushing a hand over Cas’ side. Cas obliged, and Dean reached forwards, brushing a thumb over the light blue, fairly large glass plug nestled inside of Cas.

“You’ve had this in all day?” Dean questioned, fingers beginning to toy with it.

“Most of the day, yeah,” Cas replied, his voice steady. Dean gave a tug to the plug and Cas let out a little gasp, hips twitching backwards. “I was just thinking, y’know, if I’m open enough now to take your cock then maybe you could stretch me out a little more and use that dildo on me,” Cas went on, nodding over to the coffee table where the glass toy sat. Dean swallowed thickly at that.

Cas had always been fond of using dildos alongside Dean’s cock and Dean had absolutely no qualms about that. Dean can still remember the first time Cas brought it up and they had followed through with it. Dean had come in record time due to the fact that Cas was impossibly tight, even tighter than usual, when he had something else inside of him besides Dean’s cock. Dean had been embarrassed enough to blush bright red, but Cas didn’t seem to mind as much as Dean thought he would, he only seemed rather amused and very smug. 

Needless to say, Dean’s gotten better at holding back orgasms, however.

“That’s what you wanna do tonight?” Dean inquired, pulling away from Cas to relax back into the couch again as Cas pulled his shorts back up, wiggling his butt until they slipped all the way back on.

“I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed,” Cas began in a tone that was obviously trying to hide an underlying eagerness. He turned back around and slowly sank back down to straddle Dean’s lap, looping his arms around Dean’s neck. “We could even do it right here if you wanted to,” Cas went on, nimble fingers starting to toy with Dean’s tie. “I know how much you like it when I sit on your cock,” Cas cooed, gaze flashing upwards to look at Dean under dark, thick lashes. “I could do that right now if you wanted to,” Cas offered, voice almost nonchalant as he smoothed a hand down Dean’s tie.

“Yeah?” Dean muttered, feeling his cock twitch in his slacks at the idea of Cas’ words. Cas nodded.

Dean brought a hand up to cup the side of Cas’ face, a tender thumb soothing itself over Cas’ cheekbone. Cas eyed Dean the whole time, gaze intent and fiery. Dean licked his lips, gaze falling to Cas’ lips. He let his thumb wander to swipe over Cas’ plump and pink bottom lip, Cas’ mouth falling open slightly at the action, his hands slowly coming up to curl around Dean’s arm as he leaned forwards just so, taking Dean’s thumb in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the pad of it.

Dean bit his lip, biting back a groan as Cas kept eye contact the whole time, practically daring Dean to do something, to say something. Eventually he pulled back, lips still parted before he pressed a tender, lingering kiss to Dean’s thumb.

“You’re such a good boy,” Dean muttered with a sigh, eyes roaming Cas’ face, that slight sly smile that was growing on his lips, that shimmering suggestiveness in bright blue eyes.

“Does that mean I can sit on your cock now?” Cas inquired, a sweetness to his tone that made Dean’s heart ache. Dean licked his lips and nodded.

“Gotta get me hard first angel,” Dean said, swiping his thumb over Cas’ chin. Cas’ sly smile grew to a devious grin at those words.

“I can do that,” he told Dean surely, eyes twinkling. Dean smiled, leaning forwards and giving Cas a soft kiss.

“Show me then, baby.”

Cas’ eyes flashed with something Dean assumed could be described as determination before his arms were sliding lazily up Dean’s chest once more, looping around his neck as Cas leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Dean’s with a chasteness that Dean could tell wouldn’t last.

Dean’s hands wandered down Cas’ sides, smoothed themselves down so that Dean could hold his hips, not holding them harshly, not leading them anywhere, just letting them rest there. Meanwhile, Cas’ hands continued to reside behind Dean’s neck as the kiss went on, slow and sweet with an underlying passion simmering between them.

The kiss went on like that for some moments before Cas parted his lips achingly slow, letting a submission bleed into the kiss along with a soft and pleasant sigh. His hands slowly slid around Dean’s neck, palms smoothing down over Dean’s shoulders as he shifted, letting his ass come forwards just enough to brush Dean’s half hard cock, but not enough to offer any friction.

“Tease,” Dean mumbled into the kiss, his hands going down to grab Cas’ ass. Cas smirked, nipping at Dean’s lower lip, obviously satisfied. He took half a seconds pause to let his lips hover over Dean’s before diving back in for a more heated kiss, a kiss that took Dean by slight surprise, the eagerness of it making his cock perk up even more.

Dean could feel warmth start to bloom in the pit of his stomach, spreading out, an itch under his skin that only intensified when Cas rolled his hips forwards once more, this time a little harder, enough for Dean to feel friction, glorious friction that pulled a groan from him.

At that, Cas only kissed Dean harder, obviously very good at multitasking as he moved higher up on Dean’s lap to settle down on Dean’s clothed cock, rolling his hips down achingly slow, enough for Dean to grit his teeth as his grip on Cas’ ass tightened.

Cas pulled away slightly from the kiss to bite Dean’s lower lip, tugging enough for Dean to keen as Cas ground his hips down in a smooth circle. Soon enough, Cas was keeping up a rhythm, ass grinding down harshly and smoothly in a tantalizing way, lips moving persistently against Dean’s, hands sliding down Dean’s chest.

It all descended after that, Cas’ fingers working on Dean’s tie, working on the buttons of Dean’s shirt, the buckle of his belt, all until Dean was left very disheveled, slouching on the couch, mostly undressed. Cas helped him, however, get to the completely undressed point.

Once Dean was fully undressed, clothes discarded and lying on the couch, Cas stood to look down at him, hooking his fingers in his shorts again and beginning to tug them down before Dean stopped him.

“Turn around, baby, let me see that pretty ass of yours,” Dean instructed, and Cas did as told with a little grin, turning and dropping his shorts, stepping out of them and tossing them aside.

“So, should I leave the shirt on?” Cas questioned, breath hitching as Dean grasped Cas’ hips and sat up a little more, pulling Cas back towards him.

“Y’know, I think you should actually,” Dean replied, voice steady as his fingers went to toy with the plug once more. Without even thinking, on instinct, Cas leaned over a bit, spreading his legs just so.

“I thought you didn’t like it,” Cas managed as Dean began playing with the plug, pulling it out slightly only to push it back in slowly.

“Nah, I think it’s cute,” Dean assured Cas, slowly pulling the plug out all the way, listening to the soft whimper that came from Cas in reply.

Dean set the plug aside on the coffee table before spreading Cas’ cheeks, brushing a thumb over his hole, pink and wet with lube, fluttering around nothing after the loss of the plug.

“Really stretched yourself out with that plug, huh?” Dean mused, slowly sinking one finger into Cas before quickly adding a second when he felt that Cas was open enough to take two.

“Yes,” Cas breathed out, looking over his shoulder and catching Dean’s gaze. Dean smiled, slow and warm, at the sight of Cas, cheeks beginning to turn pink, pupils already growing in size. Dean pulled his fingers slowly out of Cas and sat back, giving Cas’ hip a pat.

“Alright, c’mere, baby,” Dean said, motioning Cas towards him. Cas didn’t hesitate, reaching to the coffee table to grab the dildo and the lube. He set them down beside Dean before hitching one leg over Dean, then settling down straddled on his lap. 

Dean immediately went to reach over to grab the lube, but Cas’ hand came out and stopped him.

“You sit back and relax,” Cas instructed Dean, pushing him further into the couch cushions with the ghost of a devilish grin on his face. “I got this.”

“If you say so,” Dean huffed, watching Cas grab the lube and drizzle some into his palm before ever so slowly bringing his hand down to wrap itself around Dean’s hard and leaking cock.

Dean couldn’t help but groan softly at the feel of Cas’ hand around him, warm and slick, working Dean’s cock in smooth and languid pulls, thumbing over the head, squeezing at the base. Cas spent a few moments torturing Dean with that before finally he rose up onto his knees and shifted forwards on Dean’s lap.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off when Cas took his cock in his hand and slid down on it agonizingly slow, the clench of his ass tight and hot and slick and enough to make Dean grit his teeth and moan.

Dean held his breath until Cas had bottomed out, hips flush against Dean’s, ass working itself in little circles that had Cas panting and Dean swearing.

“God, you’re fucking tight,” Dean managed to breathe out once he gained the ability to form words and had his hands gripping Cas’ waist. Cas clenched around Dean teasingly at those words, and Dean swore, eyes focusing on Cas’ that were filled with mischief. 

“Want you to stretch me nice and good,” Cas mumbled, eyes alight as his hips began moving, shallow thrusts that had him rising up on Dean’s cock, then slowly back down. 

“You gonna ride me for a bit first?” Dean began softly, pulling Cas forwards and nuzzling the space behind his ear, nipping at the lobe of his ear. “You gonna show me how good you can move that sweet little ass of yours, huh?” Dean went on, following his words with a bite to Cas’ neck and one hand moving down to grab Cas’ ass. Cas moaned and nodded, hips rolling themselves down in one harsh, smooth movement that punched a breathless moan out of Dean. “C’mon, baby, show me how much you like it,” Dean murmured, landing a slap to Cas’ ass that had Cas gasping, hips starting up a rhythm, solid and smooth, hands sliding down to Dean’s chest, palms pressing themselves there, grounding both Dean and Cas.

Cas kept on rolling his hips, sliding up and down Dean’s cock and intermittently pausing to sink down as far as possible, then grind his hips in little circles that drove Dean crazy.

“That’s it, c’mon, sweetheart,” Dean encouraged, hands roaming Cas’ waist, his hips, his ass, watching the tantalizing movements Cas had to offer, watching his entire body work in harmony to put on the most alluring show Dean had ever seen.

Cas pulled away for a moment, head lolled back, hands anchored on Dean’s shoulders, Cas’ entire body, chest to hips, gyrating in a way that had Dean licking his lips, eyes set on the pink flush on Cas’ cheeks, the rise and fall of his chest. And soon enough, it felt like Cas was miles away, and Dean couldn’t help it as he pressed one hand firmly to Cas’ lower back and tugged him forwards, earning a hitched breath from him.

“Look so pretty like this, baby,” Dean sighed, kissing over Cas’ neck as he kept Cas’ lower body pressed to Dean’s, Dean feeling Cas’ cock, hard and leaking, rubbing up against Dean’s stomach, the friction driving Cas crazy.

“Dean,” Cas whined, hips stuttering.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Dean mumbled into Cas’ neck before sucking a bruise that Dean knew would last.

“Want your fingers,” Cas breathed out.

“Ask nicely, princess,” Dean replied simply, still mouthing over Cas’ neck, stealing all of Cas’ cohesive thoughts.

“Please, Daddy, can I have your fingers?” Cas sighed, still moving into Dean in any way he could, cock sliding against Dean’s stomach with precome and sweat, hips still swaying.

“That’s a good boy,” Dean praised, sliding one hand that had been resting on Cas’ waist down and over Cas’ ass to where his rim was stretched around Dean’s cock. Dean hummed, feeling the stretch of the slick muscle and listening to the little whine that fell from Cas’ lips. “Hand me the lube, sweetheart,” Dean said, and Cas immediately reached over, grabbing the lube and handing it over to Dean. Dean didn’t take long to drizzle some over one finger, setting the lube back aside before slowly sliding that one finger into Cas alongside Dean’s cock.

Though it wasn’t much, the plug having stretched Cas a fair amount, it pulled a whimper from Cas and a harsh breath from Dean. Though just one finger didn’t make Cas all that tighter, it did get things going in that direction, and Dean could only think of how it would feel when there was something even bigger inside of Cas and against Dean.

Cas didn’t stutter in his rhythm, kept rolling and grinding his hips down with panting breaths, the stretch of one finger barely enough to sting, but enough to feel. Cas worked his hips down and over it, let his muscles relax and get used to the intrusion.

“Feels good, baby?” Dean questioned, stroking his free hand over Cas’ side. Cas swallowed and nodded, pausing in his thrusts to grind his hips down onto Dean’s cock as far as they would go. It was after some solid moments of that that Cas spoke.

“Want another please,” he sighed politely. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“You sure? You haven’t been stretched around just one for long,” Dean pointed out.

“I can take it,” Cas assured Dean, licking his lips, his eyes intent on Dean’s. “The plug stretched me pretty good,” Cas added on when Dean hesitated. Eventually, Dean just sighed, however, pulling out his finger, adding some lube to a second, and slowly and ever so carefully sliding those into Cas.

A little whine escaped Cas’ lips, his hips twitching at the intrusion. There was a slight burn to it this time, but a pleasant burn, a burn that made his cock leak against Dean’s stomach.

“Okay?” Dean inquired, thumb stroking over Cas’ side, hand curled around his waist. Cas simply nodded, slowly going back to rolling his hips down, getting more and more used to the stretch of Dean’s fingers.

Dean let him adjust, keeping a steady hand soothing on his waist, peppering kisses to his neck and jaw, murmuring encouragements and telling Cas just how good he was doing. The encouragements, the kisses, the friction Cas was getting to his cock, all of it had the burning stretch of two fingers fading until he was asking Dean for a third and Dean was obliging, making sure to use extra lube as he slowly slid in three fingers until the were in to the last knuckle.

“How’s it feel, baby?” Dean questioned, watching Cas chew on his lower lip, his eyes squeezed shut. 

“So good,” Cas whispered, willing himself to relax, the burn and slight sting of three fingers spreading bone deep, the pleasure of it all making it all worth it. “So good,” Cas repeated, starting to squirm, his hips moving around, grinding down before settling back into a steady rhythm that had him easing into the stretch of three fingers.

“That’s it, angel, that’s my good boy,” Dean soothed, watching every one of Cas’ ministrations as he ground down on Dean’s cock, little whimpers and tiny moans escaping his lips every now and then, lips being chewed raw, eyes glassy, wanting. “Taking it so good for Daddy, look so good like this,” Dean continued on, bringing his free hand up to card through Cas’ hair.

Cas relished in the touch, loving the ache that came with three fingers, loving every movement of his body against Dean’s. It was only so long, however, before three fingers felt like not enough, the stretch no longer holding an underlying sting, the burn of it throbbing away, everything that could have been described as pain or discomfort melting into a pleasure that made Cas melt.

“Want more,” Cas mumbled, leaning forwards and going to nuzzle at Dean’s neck as he reached to the side, fingers curling around the glass dildo.

“You think you’re stretched enough, sweetheart?” Dean questioned, soothing a hand down Cas’ back. “I don’t want to hurt you, want you to feel good,” Dean went on, nosing at the side of Cas’ head.

“You are gonna make me feel good,” Cas insisted as he pulled away and held out the dildo, handing it over to Dean. Dean accepted it, though raised an eyebrow. Cas pouted, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. “Please.”

Dean shook his head, smiling as he slowly pulled all three fingers out of Cas.

“You’ve got me wrapped around your little finger, don’t you?” Dean teased, earning a little giggle and a grin from Cas.

Dean took the lube and made sure to lather a good amount over the toy before setting the lube aside and reaching around, positioning the toy so it was nudging at Cas’ stretched rim. Cas let out a little gasp at that, biting his lips immediately after.

“Tell me when, baby,” Dean said, voice soft and soothing. Cas took a deep breath, angling his hips forwards to get a better angle.

“Okay,” he sighed after a moment, willing himself to relax as Dean ever so slowly pushed the toy in.

Cas’s breath hitched, mouth falling open in a stuttered groan as the toy slid in, the bumps that decorated it causing the most delicious sort of aching pleasure that Cas was looking for. The stretch of it offered a burn, but a content pleasure came with it.

Cas waited to breathe until the toy was all the way in, the very end of it where a curled, small handle was being the only protruding part.

“How is it, baby?” Dean inquired, voice smooth, free hand rubbing soothing circles on Cas’ lower back.

“So good,” Cas whimpered, not moving yet, simply adjusting to the stretch and feel of it.

It took a few moments, and though the slight burn of it was still there, Cas began moving, stilted little thrusts down of his hips that had Dean biting his lip.

Cas was impossibly tight like that, and to top it off, Dean could feel the smoothness and the coolness of the glass of the toy against his cock shifting everytime Cas moved his hips.

“Fuck, Cas, you’re so fucking tight,” Dean managed to grit out after some torturous moments of Cas grinding his hips down.

“You gonna come before me again?” Cas teased, grinning as he slid up and down Dean’s cock. Dean gave Cas’ a half hearted glare at that, and Cas only grinned wider.

“I think not because if I’m not mistaken, I can angle this just the right way because of the curve it has to it and I can…” Dean trailed off, wiggling the toy around before, bingo.

“Fuck!” Cas gasped, clenching down incredibly tight around Dean who grit his teeth and groaned. Dean repeated the motion, brushing Cas’ prostate with the end of the toy and gaining a moan from Cas whose hips twitched down, searching to repeat the motion.

“Good?” Dean breathed out in question as Cas began giving little downwards thrusts of his hips that had him whimpering.

“Yes,” he whined, grinding down, mouth falling open in a soundless moan.

Dean could feel his own pleasure building as Cas kept up grinding his hips down to get the right angle. Seeing Cas slowly fall apart, fists clenched, jaw slack, his hips still working down on Dean’s cock, it was enough for Dean to start falling apart too, warmth blooming in the pit of his stomach, spreading out until he felt like he was on fire, praise falling from his lips as Cas groaned and whimpered and whined.

“You gonna come for me, baby? Won’t even have to touch that pretty little cock of yours?” Dean questioned, thrusting the toy in in just the right way. Dean could tell Cas was close, his thrusts were starting to stutter, his breath continuously hitching.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Cas breathed out with a nod.

“C’mon, come for me, baby, show me how well you take it,” Dean encouraged, thrusting the toy up harshly into Cas once, twice, three times before Cas’ hips stuttered, his mouth fell open on a whine as he came, cock pulsing between his stomach and Dean’s, ass clenching down hard enough for Dean to see stars.

Dean grit his teeth and swore, hips thrusting up into Cas a few times, just enough to let his own pleasure wash over him in a wave of bliss as he let his head loll back on the couch, breathing out a string of expletives that Cas didn’t even notice.

Cas slumped against Dean, not even minding the come cooling between them, nor the sweat that was dripping off both of them. Dean welcomed him, slinging an arm around his back and pulling him forwards, kissing the top of his head.

“So good, Cas, did so well for me, angel,” Dean praised, hand running up and down Cas’ back.

“Really?” Cas mumbled, head poking up so he could look at Dean. Dean nodded, kissing his forehead.

“You were perfect for me, baby, looked so pretty, did such a good job,” Dean went on, and Cas smiled shyly, ducking his head. “You want me to take this out now?” Dean questioned, referencing the dildo that was still nestled inside Cas alongside Dean’s softening cock. Cas simply nodded, and Dean did so, ever so slowly pulling it out, watching Cas wince slightly when Dean’s cock slipped out too and Cas was left feeling an aching emptiness. 

“Roll over for me, darling,” Dean murmured, pressing a kiss to the space behind Cas’ ear as he set the dildo aside. Cas did as told, knowing Dean’s motive and rolling over, lying across his lap.

“How fucked out do I look on a scale of one to ten?” Cas questioned teasingly, muffled into the couch as he felt Dean’s fingers trace his rim.

“A solid seven,” Dean told Cas, taking in the sight of his sloppy hole, covered in lube and leaking Dean’s come, puffy and open with a gape to it. “Look so pretty like this,” Dean murmured, dipping two fingers shallowly into Cas, knowing how sensitive and sore he must have been.

“You can put the plug back in if you wanna keep some of your come in me,” Cas told Dean, looking at him over his shoulder. Dean looked over at him, and smiled. He was obviously somewhat tired, but he still had that little mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“You’ve got such a dirty mind,” Dean teased, even as he reached to the coffee table to grab the plug. Cas reached out and gave Dean’s shoulder a light slap.

“Like you don’t,” Cas grumbled, smiling slightly as he said it.

Dean shook his head, spreading Cas’ cheeks even more and slowly and smoothly sliding the plug back into Cas.

“We still gotta clean you up though, honey bee,” Dean said, rubbing a hand over Cas’ lower back, still admiring the curve of his ass and the little trails of lube and come that were leaking down his thighs.

“Thought you liked me messy,” Cas said with a yawn, turning to look at Dean.

“I love you messy, but I also like you when you’re clean and comfy and resting up,” Dean told Cas who smiled a little, burying his face behind his shoulder. “How does a nice warm bath sound? And then we can get you into some sweats and a nice big t-shirt, and we can have whatever you want for dinner,” Dean offered. Cas poked his head up.

“Can I pick a movie for tonight?”

Dean nodded.

“‘Course you can, sweetheart.”

Cas smiled at that, looking up at Dean affectionately as Dean slowly helped him sit back up.

“I love you, y’know,” Cas mumbled, and Dean smiled, leaning over to give him a long, sweet kiss.

“I love you too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, tell me what you thought!! obviously it didn't have very much of a plot, but i could possibly continue and write a follow up where dean and cas use the rope or the paddle or the whip or whatever so!! who knows, tell me what you guys think/thought!!! thank you guys so much for reading <3


End file.
